Ann Fukuhara
Ann Fukuhara is a pop-style 14-year old girl in 8th grade. A ball of passion with a bright and positive personality. She is the captain of her school's Prism Dance club, and is the daughter of a senbei (rice cracker) shop owner. She can taste the "flavor" of music. Personality Ann is very cheerful, and will do anything to help her friends and keep her promises. She can be a little slow at times. Role in the Plot Fighting Opposition Ann's father strongly disapproved of her unwillingness to take over her family's senbei shop, and was very against her desire to become a patissiere. He later agreed to let Ann follow her dream after he watched her perform a Prism Show in an outfit that strongly resembled her dress when she first performed a Prism Show at a young age. The Forgotten Friendship Ann was once a close friend of Wakana's. They both attended the prism show club in their elementary school days that was run by Kazuki. Before a performance, Ann sprained her leg and Kazuki replaced Ann for Wakana (as Ann had requested).Wakana got excited and it is possible that was the reason that she got a fever. Kazuki asked Ann to replace Wakana because she had a high fever and was unable to come. When Wakana found out she got angry at Ann because she thought that Ann stole her Prism Show. The Return of the Forgotten Friendship Fast forwarding to the present, Ann now has a special page on the Prism Stone site where people can ask for advice from her. Wakana becomes enraged after seeing a reply from Ann which says never to break a promise. Wakana calls Ann and suggests a meeting at 12 noon in Prism Stone. Ann agrees. She waits until around 1 O'clock for Wakana even skipping her lunch in the process. After a while, Ann has to go to a kindergarden to perform a Prism Show (Thanks to Rinne who made a promise to the kids). During her live at the kindergarden, Ann succeds in performing three jumps in a row. She returns to the store rather late. Wakana finally shows up and accuses Ann of breaking a promise. She gives a photo to Ann of when they were in elementary school and leaves angrily. Mending the Forgotten Friendship Style Ann's style is a mix of hip hop and Pop, with a lot of colors especially her signature color aqua blue but also pink, yellow and other strong colors. Relationships Family Father Mother Friends Naru Ayase Ito Suzuno Rinne Otoha Takanashi Wakana Morizono Rivals Wakana Morizono Bell Renjouji Love Image Song Sweet time Cooking magic ~Hara Peko Nan Desu Watashi tte~ (Sweet time Cooking magic ～腹ペコなんです私って～;I'm So Hungry) Prism Jumps Ann can make three jumps in a row. The first time, she failed the end of the third jump, but the second time, she did three jumps in a row. Pop splash.jpg|Pop Splash ann drum.jpg|Swinging Heart Rhythm Pop Candy Rocket.png|Pop Candy Rocket Trivia *On the official Pretty Rhythm Gum cards, her name is written as "Ann Fukuhara" in Roman letters, even though her name is written in Hiragana. Category:Prism Stars Category:Rainbow Live Category:Characters Category:Female Characters